


Immortality of the Soul

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Series: Voices on the Wind [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives Except Bilbo, Angst, F/M, Female Bilbo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body was gone but her soul yet lived, but for those who experienced the immortality of the gentle being life changes and despite her intentions not always for the best.</p><p>*ON INDEFINITE HIATUS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gentle whisper, no louder than a door-mice's footstep, carried to him "I never left Kili"

Reaching a hand out he gently brushed a curl from her face, around him the other members of the Company remained silent their heads bowed in sorrow. Clenching his eyes shut he leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, straightening himself he stood tall and turned to face his nephews both of whom has tears in their eyes as he approached and took them both into his arms. 

Bofur pulled his hat from his head and passed it to Bombur before walking towards the still form laying in the stone coffin with Dwalin, Gloin and Bifur at his side. Slowly the toymaker approached and his gaze lingered on that of Miss Billa Baggins her once warm complexion pale as the marble decoration of her tomb, he smiled ruefully at the sight of Carnations braided into her hair and 3 lilies placed between her clasped hands. 

Turning his attention to the three other men with him he nodded, each man took a corner of the large stone lid laid at the base of the coffin. Straining the four raised it and almost reverently slid it into place but not before each said their final goodbyes to the woman they had thought of as a sister. Remaining in silence the 13 members of the Company left the dimly lit chamber.

Bofur met the gazes of Gandalf, Bard and Thranduil the latter aiming a well deserved glare in the direction of Thorin as the King of Erebor walked past; Gandalf was clutching his staff tightly his lips pressed into a thin line as he ignored those whom he had travelled with. A soft sob from Kili drew Bofur’s attention, the younger prince was still badly wounded from the battle both physically and emotionally; Fili gently drew his brother into his arms as they walked not once saying a word.

“You’re gonna be missed lass” He whispered allowing Bombur and Bifur to lead him away.

\---

Curled up on his bed his back pressed against the wall Kili sat dishevelled and silent, his injured leg laid out before him wrapped in several bandages. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching and watched as Fili sat on the edge of his bed and gave him a soft smile. 

“Come outside Kili” He said softly taking his younger brother’s hand in his own “Amad will be here soon” Sighing Kili scooted forward on the bed and curled up against his brother’s side not saying a single word. “I know you miss her Kili, I do too but she wouldn’t want you to stay curled up on your bed.”

Sniffing Kili held Fili’s arm tightly hugging it to his body “She was going to be our Aunt Fee, I loved her as much as I loved Amad” The two dwarves fell silent as Kili sobbed quietly held safely in the arms of his brother, after a while Kili shifted away from Fili and wiped his eyes. “I’ll come out in a bit Fee” Nodding Fili lent over and pressed his forehead softly to his brother’s before standing and placing a walking stick by Kili’s feet.  
Kili sighed quietly and after a few moments grabbed the stick and clambered to his feet placing it under his right arm to support his weight. Hobbling across the room he stood before his mirror straightening his clothes before glancing upwards to look at his reflection; as he did so his heart froze in both shock and fear, crying out he stumbled backwards he left giving way beneath him sending him crashing to the floor.

Staring wide eyed at the mirror he whimpered “Billa?” For there in the reflection stood the petite form of the hobbit lass who he called family, to all appearances she seemed to be kneeling beside him her hand resting gently on his shoulder yet he felt nothing. Waving his hand in the direction in which her form appeared his hand did not touch anything but air, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. “Why can’t I touch you Billa? Have I gone mad?” He whimpered. The little hobbit lass looked in the direction of the mirror and gave him a gentle smile.

Listening closely he was able to just make out the gentle sound of her voice, nothing louder than the sound of a mouse’s movement. “I have never left Kili”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay or Nay? Continue or not to continue that is the question.


	2. Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili encounters that which he believes is the cause of insanity...

Frowning Fili looked around the gathered dwarves trying to catch a glance of his brother concerned for his safety and well being; a stern hand on his shoulder had the blonde dwarf looking to his uncle who gave him a side glance.

“He will be here Fili” He rumbled before his attention returned to those gathered around them, deciding to trust in the judgement of his uncle Fili took the time to take in Thorin’s appearance. His once dark hair was now littered with streaks of white and silver and his eyes had become more sullen over the many weeks, to those who had known him as a close friend, the Company included, it was easy to see the lack of hope in his eyes where it had once shone brightly. 

The soft clicking of metal on stone announced the arrival of Kili as the youngest Prince stood at his brother’s side, Fili turned to look at his brother and frowned at his pale complexion before he had a chance to question his brother the sound of carts approaching. Immediately the attention of both brothers went to the large group of dwarves making their way along the path towards Erebor after so many years away. 

The descendants of Durin desperately searched the crowd in an attempt to catch sight of the dwarrowdam they had missed for so long, as would be expected of an archer it was Kili’s keen eyes who spotted her first.

“Amad!” He called in delight ignoring the pain in his leg to run as quickly as possible, with Fili close behind, towards the tall figure of their mother. The Lady Dis looked up from where she was conversing with a guard and a beautiful smile decorated her face as she saw her two sons running to greet her. Lifting the hem of her well worn dress she met them halfway, having spotted Kili’s trouble, grabbing her two boys and pulling them into a warm and loving embrace after so long apart from them. 

“My beautiful boys” Dis whispered kissing each of their heads and closing her eyes failing to prevent several tears of relief escaping.”I have missed you both so very much”

“We missed you too Amad” Fili replied his voice cracking as he took in the familiar scent of his mother while Kili remained silent clinging onto her tightly. Taking a deep breath Dis pulled back and smiled at her sons pressing a hand to both of their faces.

“Come boys, show me where your uncle is” Both nodded and took one of their mother’s arms each, although after a few moments of Kili struggling to walk Dis freed her arm and proceeded to support him. 

\---

Sighing Fili walked into his room throwing the furs from his back into a pile in the corner before closing the distance between himself and his bed; the day had been physically and emotionally tiring, his amad was home again and their family felt semi-complete, though many were gone. She was protecting Kili now, checking on her youngest son’s injuries and fussing over him as though he were still a babe. Running a hand over his face he sat up placing his hands behind himself in order to gain balance. 

Few lodgings in Erebor had windows to the outside world but the chambers of the line of Durin were one of those few; as such Fili was able to remain on his bed and watch as water droplets gently rolled down the ornate panes of glass. After a few moments of absolute silence bar the sound of the outside world, Fili stood once more and walked to the window gazing out. 

A fork of lightning tore through the sky and his empathy went to those returning who were camped in tents in front of the main battlements. When the lightning occurred again not seconds later his heart skipped a beat when the reflection of another figure was shown to be standing behind him pulling a dagger from his belt, his father’s to be precise, the young prince spun around and was greeted with the sight of an empty room. The candle on the far side glowing dimly. 

“Show yourself!” He shouted though not too loudly for fear of alerting his uncle, whose room was located two doors up from his. 

“Fili” The gentle whisper of his name sent the Prince into a panic his heart beating rapidly in his chest, from the corner of his eye he saw a figure yet upon turning he found naught but empty air.”Fili” The voice repeated once more “Turn around”

Blinking several times he waited for his brain to give him a name, when finally he breathed “Billa” Raising his head he did as the voice requested and stared at the window. Looking back at him, dressed in a similar fashion to that which he had first laid eyes upon her in, stood dear Billa Baggins. The hobbit lass looked to be by all appearances standing right before him yet there was no sign of her in the room.

“How?” Fili asked taking a step back not once removing his eyes from the reflection “I saw you die Billa…” Shaking his head he was unable to rid himself of her presence “We buried you! We still mourn you!” Tears flowed freely down his face as he spoke “The madness of our line has finally reached me has it not?” He chuckled ruefully while watching as Billa bowed her head and seemed to speak though he could not hear her words. “Why do you haunt me so?! Is it not enough that I have seen my brother and uncle suffer from losing you but I must suffer insanity?!” Clutching at his head he dropped to his knees “Leave me be! I will not give into this madness!” 

So ingrained in his own thoughts was Fili that he did not hear the fist slamming on the door several times, nor did he hear when two dwarrow burst in and ran to his side. It was only when two calloused and rough hands grabbed his face and forced him to look upwards did he acknowledge his uncle’s presence.

“Fili! Lad what is wrong?” Thorin demanded blue eyes desperately searching his own in an attempt to find a cause of his distress.

“I have gone mad uncle!” Cried Fili burying his head in his hands the dagger forgotten at his feet “I see the dead and hear her words!” Not speaking a word Thorin simply pulled his nephew into a hug and looked over his shoulder at Dis and Dwalin, both of whom stood behind Fili looking on in concern. When Fili was finally pulled to his feet he cast a glance in the direction of the source of his madness there was nothing but the rain and lightning to testimony to the window’s prior occupant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to carry this on after such positive feedback! I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and yes I know it was a little darker but I promise I have a plot which will become clearer! 
> 
> Til next time!


	3. Oin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oin has a brief encounter

Taking a step back he closed the large wooden door as silently as possible, the task however proving more difficult than thought as the clang of metal echoed throughout the hallways. Rubbing a hand over his face the dwarven healer heaved his bag onto his shoulder and retreated from the royal quarters.

Earlier Dwalin had burst into his room rambling about how he was needed immediately as something was wrong with Fili, to which of course he had answered and followed the larger dwarf with as much speed as his small rotund body allowed. It had taken but moments for him to realise that Fili was suffering from some form of mental trauma, the screams of Billa’s name and the shouts of supposed madness indicated it was linked to their Burglar’s death.

It had taken the efforts of both Thorin and Dwalin to restrain the prince long enough for Oin to provide him with some calming herbs, which had allowed Fili to relax enough that his mother was able to hold him softly in her arms. All the while whispering soft words of comfort to her eldest son. Once calmed enough Oin was able to speak with Fili and get some answers.

The blonde Prince claimed to have seen Billa standing behind him and speaking to him while he was in his quarters. After recounting his tale Fili had tearfully asked Oin if he had gone mad to which Oin had no decisive answer. To many it would seem that way but all thoughts of madness were postponed as Kili had spoken up from his place in the corner of the room, the dark haired Prince had spoken of seeing Billa in the hours prior to the arrival of the Lady Dis.

This revelation greatly concerned the elder dwarfs with Dis insisting that her sons were not mad. The four elders concluded that they would look into the matter further but at a later date. Once Fili was comfortable with Kili curled up into his side Oin said his farewells and left the family with Dwalin departing shortly after.

To many a dwarrow the silence of Erebor was pleasing as it allowed them to clearly hear the stone singing to them. For Oin however, it left him with many a moment of contemplation. Upon Billa’s death the entire company had been devastated but none more so than Thorin and his nephews. It was not uncommon for a dwarrow to report seeing or hearing a loved one after their death, but it was always the deceased dwarrow's One to have seen them. As far as Oin was aware Thorin had not seen Billa nor had he visited her tomb for fear of lapsing into a brief state of insanity. 

Sighing softly Oin left the royal quarters and slowly descended the large stone staircase, his thoughts going back to the happier memories of their company in the earlier days of their travels with their Hobbit. Nodding a greeting to the few dwarrow still awake his thoughts once more returned to Fili. The poor lad had been absolutely petrified, yet Kili had not seemed fazed at the appearance of a dead companion. None the less he came to the conclusion that both Durin's would need to be monitored for the next few days, if either witnessed the ghost of their friend once more he needed to know.

By the time he had reached his front door, Oin had gone through many possibilities as to the cause of Billa’s appearance. Taking the key from his pocket he opened the door and smiled. Before him sat Gloin and his little Gimli, curled up in his father's lap, both asleep in one of the few armchairs. Gloin's wife, Astrid, sat beside them knitting quietly before the fireplace. 

Astrid looked up upon hearing his footsteps and smiled softly "Are they ok? I do not believe I have ever seen Dwalin look so afraid." She whispered softly placing her knitting in her lap. Setting his bag by the door Oin moved across the room and sat in the only other available chair. 

"Honestly? I am not sure." Astrid frowned slightly and tilted her head but remained silent waiting for him to continue "Fili...Fili and Kili both showed signs of possible madness. Not the gold sickness. The sickness one feels when losing their One." Rubbing a hand over his face he sighed, how often had he done so in this eve alone? "I don't know what more I can do for them. Neither of them have found their One yet and what's more the person they have seen was Thorin's One!" 

He cut himself off when Gimli stirred and gripped his father's clothes tightly before settling again. At some point Gloin had woken and was watching his brother intently as he spoke. Glancing over at her husband Astrid set her knitting in a basket on the ground and stood, removing her son from Gloin’s arms she nodded to the brothers.

“I shall take Gimli to bed. Goodnight brothers” With that she left the two brothers alone and carried her son to his bed. Once sure she was out of hearing Gloin leant forward resting his elbows on his knees.

“The lads have seen Billa?” Not trusting his voice Oin simply nodded with a sigh “Mahal” Gloin muttered with a shake of his head “If word of this gets out…the people will begin to think that the madness has returned.”

Shifting in his chair Oin met his brother’s eyes “Fili was in an awful state. The poor lad was screaming and begging his Uncle to help him. He asked me if he was mad, what was I meant to say Gloin?” Swiftly getting to his feet he moved across the room to stand before the fire, resting his arm on the mantle. The shadow of the flames dancing across his body as Gloin watched him. “If this was any other we would instantly label them mad but the boys…to see Billa.” Lowering his head he shut his eyes in a moment of contemplation. 

Seeing the distress in his brother’s form Gloin made his way to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. Neither spoke again until Astrid appeared in the doorway once more only this time carrying a tray with a couple of flagons, briefly pressing his forehead to his wife’s Gloin smiled and took the flagons from the tray. 

“Here” Gloin said softly handing one to Oin “Drink and tomorrow we will talk more of this”

\--

Oin was not known to be one to rise early but on this particular morn he stood looking out of the window. His beard and hair a hair a mess as he looked out into the streets of Erebor, the artificial lighting casting a replica of the morning glow upon the people walking to and fro. 

“I never meant for trouble” Jumping at the sudden voice he spun around diving for his blade, it was only when he raised it that he froze. In the mirror before him stood the image of Billa, her copper curls delicately decorating her face and the dress she wore the night they met her hung comfortably on her body. 

Hand shaking he moved forward slowly, lowering the blade with each step until he stood directly before the mirror. Reaching forward he ran his fingers over the glass but not once did the image of Billa disappear. 

“How?” He whispered “How in Mahal’s name am I seeing you?” Billa bowed her head and seemed to walk closer to him, which in turn caused him to step back. 

“I am trapped” The soft whisper was the last he heard from her as slowly her form faded from his sight. Once he was no longer able to see her Oin turned from the mirror slowly, dropping his blade to the ground. His thoughts ran wild as he tried to come to a logical conclusion for seeing Billa. Unable to come to one he sat on the edge of his bed his chin resting in the palm of his hand. 

“What do you mean by trapped lass?” He muttered softly running his fingers through his beard. Choosing to think on her words Oin went about preparing himself for the day, only pausing to look at the mirror for a moment before departing with a shake of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the wait! I had no internet for 3 weeks and my hands have been in splints because I may or may not have done too much writing too quickly! Whoops! Anyway more updates soon! Promise!


	4. Gloin

“Hush my little one” Whimpering Fili wrapped himself further beneath his covers, burying his head beneath the pillows. “They cannot harm you Fili. You are safe.” An ethereal hand brushed over the blonde hair in a calming gesture, which would have succeeded had the owner of said hand been material. “They won’t hurt you again, let the nightmares slip away and your dreams replace them.” Slowly the whimpering Prince settled, body relaxing into the covers and face taking on a more serene look. “There little Prince. Everything will be ok now.”

“Billa” Came the unconscious whimper.

“I did not want to scare you Fili. You are not insane little Lion, you are in fact one of the bravest people I have ever met. Do not allow the dreams of that day to follow you, there will be happier ones to come. Your world will be so much brighter Fili, you will find love and you will be King. Everyone will love you and you will never have to suffer I promise you.” A gentle hum of laughter “I am sorry that I won’t be around to see it. I loved you like a son Fili, you and your brother both. And your Uncle. Can’t forget Thorin now can we, I did promise to be with him forever and help him care for you.”   
Subconsciously Fili moved towards the source of the voice, this action was followed by a soft chuckle “You know, when I first met you and your brother I thought you were both horrible brutes. I wanted nothing more than to slap you and kick you from my home, I am so glad that I didn’t. You two were like the sons I never had but always wanted.” 

The sounds of dwarves walking up and down the corridors had the spectre sighing “I must go now Fili. Take care of your brother for me and your Uncle. No matter what anyone else says Fee you aren’t crazy and you never will be.” Fili woke up with a start, staring at nothing but the dark ceiling above him. Breathing heavily he pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning backwards on his arms. Closing his eyes for a brief moment he reopened them just as his mother walked inside, smiling brightly at him she swiftly crossed the room perching on the edge of his bed.

“How are you my Lion?” She asked patting his leg gently, without a word Fili shuffled closer to her curling up in her lap. His arms wrapping around her waist as he buried his head in her clothes. At the quiet whimper of ‘Amad’ Dis wrapped her own arms around him pulling her son into a hug. “What’s bothered you so Fili?” The blonde prince chose not to reply and simply settled for shaking his head rapidly. “Oh my lad” Lowering her head she rested her cheek on the top of his head, thinking that she should never have let her sons go with Thorin to reclaim Erebor. 

~@~  
“Gimli! Get back here!” Up ahead the small chubby redhead dwarf turned around and blinked innocently at his father. Rolling his eyes Gloin caught up with him quickly and swung him up into his arms. “Don’t run off lad, I don’t want to lose you” With a huff Gimli crossed his arms and looked around the market, with a chuckle Gloin flicked his ear. “Cheer up” He laughed. 

After a few moments of silence Gimli tugged on his father’s beard “Where are we going adad?” Winking at his son Gloin did not give an answer. Shifting his son into one arm Gloin pushed open a large wooden door, immediately both dwarrow were bombarded by the smell of freshly baked pastries. “Uncle Dori!” Gimli shouted wriggling around in his father’s arm upon seeing Dori talking with a dwarrow. The white haired dwarf excused himself from his conversation and walked over to them.

“Hello Gimli, causing your adad trouble?” Dori asked grinning at Gloin who simply laughed and pulled himself free of his father. The dwarfling quickly hugged Dori’s leg before running out the back with a delighted squeal of ‘Bombur!’ Shaking his head Dori turned to face Gloin who was rubbing his forehead.

Glancing up at Dori Gloin huffed “How did you cope with raising Nori and Ori?” Instead of gracing Gloin with an answer Dori simply laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.

“I didn’t!” With those words he led Gloin into the kitchen waving at Bombur and Gimli, the latter sitting quietly on a stool licking a bowl clean, and into the parlour. Without a word Gloin sat himself in one of the chairs and waited for Dori to sit opposite him. “I heard about the lads, Dis and Oin told me.” 

With a heavy sigh Gloin nodded “I don’t know what to think about it all, I worry for them. They’ve been through so much and the added stress is not what they need, especially when they are still recovering, mentally and physically.”

“We all suffered from Billa’s death” Dori said softly fiddling with his sleeve “The lass was family, to all of us. Maybe we just didn’t pay enough attention to the boys, Fili...he was the one to find her.” The grey haired dwarf sat back in his chair, massaging his neck softly. “Dis brought him by earlier, lad was a right mess, took several cups of tea and more food than even Bombur could have eaten to calm him down. Apparently he hears Billa in his dreams, said she tells him stories about the Shire and just generally talks to him.” 

Humming in contemplation Gloin rubbed a hand over his face “Do you think we did the right thing Dori? Pushing so hard to reclaim Erebor? If we had just waited there would have been no need to bring Billa into this.”

“If we hadn’t set out on the quest Gloin we would never have met her” Dori protested “I think…I think for purely selfish reasons, if I could go back I would do everything again in exactly the same way. The lass was a beacon of hope that we all needed, she gave us something to believe in and in those short few months managed to become family. Bombur and I were talking about arranging a feast for the entire Company, perhaps it would help the lads calm down a bit.”

“It can’t hurt” Stretching his legs out in front of him Gloin sighed softly “I just…I pity them. It seems as though there will never be peace for the Durins. Whether it is concern about the Sickness or spirits haunting their dreams, they just seem to have more bad luck than the any dwarrow in history has.” 

A loud crash followed by manic laughter had the two dwarrow looking at one another, standing they made their way into the Kitchen. Gimli was sitting on the flour cackling and covered from head to toe in flour a smashed bowl lying to the side, Bombur was chuckling covered in his own fair share of flour.

“Do I want to know?” Dori asked, eyebrow raised but an amused smile betraying his amusement. Both flour covered dwarrow laughed in unison and shook their heads. Standing to the side Gloin smiled as he watched Dori scold both of them before he himself was covered in flour. 

~@~  
“Gloin. Gloin my friend, please I need to speak with you.” The red-headed dwarf shifted in his sleep his arms tightening around his wife. “Gloin” Though the voice was no louder than a whisper it still had the desired effect, blinking slowly Gloin raised his head. Slowly sitting up in bed he looked around the room, his jaw falling open when he saw the image in front of him.

On the other side of his room stood Billa, were it not for the fact her body was almost completely translucent he would have thought it was the real Hobbit standing there. Carefully, in order not to disturb his wife, he left the bed. Following the ghostly Hobbit as she left his room and made her way down the staircase. Only moments later Gloin walked into the main room and simply stared, Billa stood before the fireplace looking just as beautiful as she did the day they first met her.

“Billa” He whispered disbelievingly watching as she turned around to face him, a gentle smile gracing her face. 

“Gloin.” Quicker than many dwarves thought him capable of, Gloin was standing centimetres from the Hobbit lass. Reaching a hand out but staring as it simply passed through her form, a cold chill travelling up his arm at the touch.

“The lads were right, they saw you” Billa nodded and her smile seemed to fade away, her attention drawn to the dull embers of the once bright fire. “How are you here lass?”

“I am trapped Gloin” Was her whispered reply “Each day I am able to stretch myself further, but my soul cannot leave Erebor.” A tear seemed to roll down her cheek “I can see and observe but not touch, you can hear me but only in your dreams. When awake I am nothing more than a whisper and a passing shadow. I’ve terrified Kili and made Fili believe he is mad, I never wanted to cause any harm.”

“We know that lass” Gloin said reassuringly “But you are talking to me and I’m awake. There is still hope, come with me in the morning and we will gather the Company.” Billa shook her head and chuckled weakly, glancing at him over her shoulder. 

“You are not awake Gloin. Your body is asleep but your mind and soul are awake. I have tried speaking with all the others but to no avail, I was shocked that you even responded to my calls. No one else has even given a hint that they can hear my voice, let alone have a conversation with me. It’s….nice. I don’t feel so alone when I have someone to speak with.” A piece of Gloin’s heart broke at her words “I just wanted to say goodbye at the very least, to tell you all how grateful I am for what you did for me. You showed me there was more to the world than the Shire and for that I will be eternally in your debt. If you hadn’t shown up I would still be living in Hobbiton, my life passing by me and a pace too quick to enjoy. I would still be living alone with no true friends to speak of.” Her gaze returned to the embers once more “Words cannot describe how happy you all made me feel. I lived my world in monochrome but you, you stubborn and rambunctious dwarves coloured it for me. Even when I was…dying. You all cared so very much. I felt as though I had a home again, something I had not had since my parents passed.”

“It is we who owe you everything Billa” Gloin corrected once she had finished “You gave us everything. You had a home but you gave up everything you had to make sure that we could have a home again. Billa you faced a dragon! You brave Hobbit you! You riddled with Smaug and helped us escape Thranduil’s halls. Without you there would never have been a return to Erebor, despite what we all initially thought. Everything we have is because of you and your bravery.” Sighing he continued “Until the die we enter Mahal’s Halls we will regret the way we treated you in the end. You deserved so much more than what we gave you.” Chuckling humourlessly he sat himself in a chair “By all rights Billa you should have been Queen. We built a statue in your honour but nothing will ever compare to you.”

The ghost of the Hobbit sat herself on the ground before the hearth, eyes locked on him as she spoke once more. “I never wanted anything material Gloin, if I can live on in your hearts then I will be content.” 

“What can I do to help you Billa?” He asked gently “You said you were trapped” 

“I do not know Gloin” Came her almost inaudible reply “I just want to be free, is it so much to ask for peace? It hurts me so much to see you all but know that I will never be able to be with you again.” This time it became clear to him that she was sobbing, the dwarrow feeling helpless to provide any form of comfort. Silence encompassed the two of them, the spirit of a Hobbit crying softly and the powerless dwarf. “You are the only one who has heard me.” Her words gained his attention “As I said, all I did was frighten the lads. But they could not hear my words, just snippets of everything I had to say. Even then it was only for a few seconds.” Screaming in frustration she slammed her fist on the ground “It’s not fair! Why me?! Why did this have to happen to me?! Why could I not just pass on?!” For a few moments she continued to scream her anger and sorrow, clutching at her hair until her voice went hoarse.   
Moving from his chair to the ground beside her Gloin sighed “I know lass, I know. You don’t deserve any of this. But I promise you this, we will find a way to free you. For you to say your goodbyes and then go to wherever it is you Hobbits go.” Lifting her head Billa’s mournful eyes met his. 

“If it means never seeing the thirteen of you again I don’t want to go there.” With a soft smile Gloin put his hand over, through, her hand.   
“We will resolve this Billa I promise. If you ever feel lonely come and find me, I will always talk to you or listen. You aren’t alone and you never will be, not as long as this old heart still beats.” Billa ducked her head once more.

“Thank you Gloin. I am sorry for waking you, I will leave you to your rest.” Standing the ghost sighed heavily staring up at the ceiling before meeting his eyes. “Your wife really is as beautiful as you said and Gimli is a very lucky child to have you as his father.” Once finished Billa’s form slowly faded from sight until Gloin was left sitting before the cold hearth alone. With a heavy heart the weary dwarrow stood up and returned to his bed, wrapping his arms around his wife and settling under the blankets, grateful for everything in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long! Between university and being ill I let time slip by! I promise (As long as I keep on top of Uni work) updates will become a bit more regular. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you everyone for the Kudos, Bookmarks and comments!


	5. Ori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Mahal’s flaming underwear, I am so sorry how long it has taken me to update this! I really need to keep on top of this otherwise I’m going to torment you all. I don’t want to do that, honestly! 
> 
> My God. I am so sorry how slow this update has been, my only excuse was how much commitment University has taken, work has been mad and my cosplays have taken up a ridiculous amount of time.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this update darlings!

Humming softly Ori crossed the library, arms laden with many different books. Weaving through the vast piles of rubble still littering the library he approached his desk, very carefully setting the old tomes down. Admiring the different books he ran a finger over the spine of one particularly large elven book, what is was doing in Erebor’s library he would never know. 

It was only when he heard heavy footsteps behind him did he turn around. Fili had just entered the library looking thoroughly dejected as he dropped into one of the few large armchairs, his blonde hair a mess as he glanced over in Ori’s direction. The young scribe gave him a tentative smile before walking over to him. 

“Morning Fili” He said softly. The eldest Prince nodded wearily, curling up in on himself absently running his fingers through his hair. “Would you like some tea? I’ve got a kettle on the hearth” He nodded towards the small hearth near his desk, a small kettle hanging above the flames. “Dori gave me some of his chamomile tea he got from Dale”

“Thank you Ori” Fili croaked, wincing at the sound of his own voice. With a nod the scribe quickly moved over to the kettle of boiling water. While Ori went about making the tea Fili glanced around the library, admiring the effort the scribe was putting in on restoring the archives. After a few moments a cup of warm tea was held out before him, gratefully accepting the cup and watching as Ori settled in the other chair with his own. 

Ori gave a soft smile to Fili once again sipping his tea, like the rest of the Company he had heard about what happened with the two Princes a few nights ago. Thorin had been most distraught when he came to the weekly gathering, without his nephews and sister. The ten members of the Company agreed that they wouldn’t mention the night’s events to the lads and their mother. 

Looking at Fili now it was easy to see the Prince had not been sleeping well, he looked almost as bad as he had in the healing tents after the battle for Erebor. Fili sighed contently as he drank the tea, shoulders relaxing and if Ori didn’t know better it looked as though he was trying to become one with the chair. 

“I found a really interesting book I thought you might like” He spoke softly in an attempt to not break the comfortable silence that had descended over the room. Fili didn’t speak but simply raised an eyebrow, which Ori took as an incentive to continue speaking “It’s in Ancient Khuzdul so I’ll need to get Bifur’s help in translating it for you.” Setting his cup down on the floor he swiftly got to his feet, crossing to the closest book shelf pulling a large book off. 

Making his way back over to Fili he waited for the Prince to put his own cup down, before handing it over. Flipping open the pages Fili’s eyes roamed over the details, admiring the careful artwork and the intricate runes. “It’s something to do with throwing knives and techniques. That’s as much as I can make out at the moment but I thought it might interest you, of course we’ll have to translate it before you can read it properly but still-” Ori was cut off from his rambles as Fili placed a hand on his arm and smiled up at him.

“Thank you” He said softly, no more words were needed between the two as Ori nodded with a blush and returned to his previous work. Fili sitting silently in the chair, choosing to flip through the book and admiring the different sketches of blades and stances. For several hours the two continued as they started, Ori bringing Fili a new cup of tea every hour or so before returning to his work.  
“Ori” Said scribe startled at the use of his name, looking up from the books he was engrossed in only to see Fili watching him. “Do...do you think I’m mad?” Ori blinked slowly before putting down the book in his hand.

“Of course I don’t think you’re mad!” He protested, a frown marring his face as he observed the Prince. Fili sighed almost inaudibly, thumbing through the pages of his own book. “Fili” Ori called softly standing up from his desk and walking over to him, kneeling on the ground beside the Prince’s chair and taking his hand. “You’re completely sane Fili, why would you think otherwise?”

Dropping his head backwards Fili took a deep breath. After a few moments he looked down at Ori, turning his hand around to weave their fingers together. “You know what happened the other night don’t you?” Reluctantly Ori nodded his confirmation, watching Fili’s forehead crease. “I must be going mad Ori, there’s no other reason why I would see Billa. She’s...she’s gone. There’s no other reason why I would see her, Sigin’adad saw Sigin’amad years after her death. The gold sickness as well Ori! There’s so much madness in our line” He dissolved into sobs freeing his hands from Ori’s and hiding his face in them, the scribe took the chance to sit on the arm of the chair and wrap Fili in his arms. 

“You’re not mad Fee” He whispered softly into the Prince’s blonde hair, rubbing his back. “And you weren’t the only one to see her. Kili saw her as well” Resting his cheek on Fili’s head he sighed softly “My amad used to say she heard adad’s voice on the wind, that she saw him in her dreams when she missed him the most. There was one time when she told the three of us that because he was snatched away from us without a warning, it was impossible to forget him. Like his spirit remained with us for a time to make sure we weren’t suffering too badly.” A pause “Perhaps in a way Billa’s spirit is still here. Maybe she’s keeping an eye on us all making sure we don’t lose the mountain again! It’s exactly what she would do, keeping her dwarves out of trouble.”

Fili gave a watery chuckle leaning into Ori. “She would do that wouldn’t she? You could just hear him telling us off for crying.” Shaking his head he placed a hand on Ori’s arm “Thank you Ori” The scribe grinned brightly. “I think I need to get some air, would you like to come for a walk with me?” If he thought it possible Fili was sure Ori’s grin grew that little bit bigger. 

“I would love to” Completely forgetting his work Ori followed Fili out of the library, his hand securely held in that of the Crown Prince’s. 

~~@~~

Walking through the corridors Fili kept a tight grip on Ori’s hand, together the two of them walked out onto the battlements. Ori was unable to resist looking in the direction of Dale. For both dwarrow it proved to be impossible to look upon the rebuilding of the city without remembering how much had been lost; Billa’s death being the most distinct memory of all. 

It had been devastating after the battle, discovering that all dwarven members of the company were alive (Battered but alive none the less) only to discover shortly after that their dear burglar had perished in the fight. What made things worse was the fact that Fili, the least injured of the three royals, had been the one to discover her body; curled up beside the body of a dead warg, hands desperately gripping her throat in an attempt to stop the blood flow. 

The grief had been unlike anything the three youngest dwarrows, Ori and the two brothers, had ever experienced, Ori having been but a babe when his amad passed on to Mahal’s halls. Despite having reclaimed their home it never truly felt like home, not when the kindly child of the West had passed on to the Green Lady’s gardens, she had promised to help them reclaim their home and help she had, but at the cost of her own life.

Ori suddenly found himself walking straight into Fili’s back, the blonde Prince having stopped suddenly while the scribe was lost in his thoughts. Taking a step back he observed the other dwarrow, watching as Fili made himself comfortable on the broken remains of a statue; looking at the other Fili held his hand out, smiling when Ori took it and sat down beside him. After a couple of seconds Fili wrapped an arm around him, pulling the smaller dwarrow closer to his side. 

“When we left Ered Luin to come here everything seemed so...perfect. Uncle promised everyone that we would give them back their home that we wouldn’t have to take meagre jobs to put meagre meals on the table for our families. That we wouldn’t have to beg the humans or elves for jobs or some way to earn a little coin.” With a sad chuckle Fili shook his head “I’ve wondered for a while now whether we made the right decision, if we’d just stayed in the mountains Smaug would never have burned Laketown. There would not have been a war as big as there was and…and Billa wouldn’t have died. She would have found herself a nice Hobbit husband and had a large family, enjoyed a peaceful and happy life free from all worries. And when the time came passed peacefully in her bed, her family surrounding her; instead she died in pain on a damn battlefield, alone and thinking that her friends hated and abandoned her.” Leaning back against the stone he pulled Ori closer. 

“I think…I think there would still have been a war Fili” Ori said softly after a few moments of silence. “The Orcs were coming anyway, if we hadn’t come they would have taken Erebor and probably used its wealth to start a war that would have consumed the whole of Middle Earth.” Turning he placed his hand on Fili’s cheek, wiping away a lone tear “As for Billa, she wasn’t one for Hobbit men. She said so herself and more than once she said that none were interested in her. Our burglar enjoyed the adventure, you heard her talk of how she spent her entire life wondering what was beyond the Shire’s borders but was too afraid to leave on her own. We gave her the freedom that she wanted. Mahal knows she should have passed in her sleep as an old lass, but…I…I think if we asked her, she would not have had it any other way.” 

Fili chuckled sadly, reaching up to cup Ori’s face between his hands “I think you’re right. Thank you Ori, for everything.” Leaning forward he paused, his lips hovering just above Ori’s “I don’t know what I would do without you” He murmured.

“My Prince!” Both dwarrow suddenly pulled apart, Ori blushing while Fili coughed and stood up as one of his guards appeared. “I apologise for disturbing you my Prince but his Majesty has requested your presence.”

Sighing Fili cast an exasperated glance in Ori’s direction before sliding from their seat, he nodded once to the guard “Thank you Gornus, please tell my Uncle that I’ll be there shortly.” 

“The King asked that I escort you there personally my Prince.” Gornus replied, shifting from one foot to the other. 

“It’s ok Fili” Ori piped up with a smile “Go, I’ll see you later.”

Fili smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to Ori’s cheek “I meant it Ori, thank you. I promise I’ll catch up to you later” With those words the Prince left, accompanied by his guard. Once both were out of hearing Ori groaned, collapsing back against the stone and stared up at the sky.

“Just like one of Dori’s bad romance tales.” Huffing he got to his feet, straightening out his clothes before slowly making his way back to the library, after all those books weren’t going to tidy up themselves just because his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. 

~~@~~

Just because Smaug was a fire breathing Drake from the North it did not mean he had to be such a bad guest, he could have at least kept Erebor clean. At least that was Ori’s main thought as he proceeded to clean up the books of Erebor’s library.

“I think I need a break” He muttered to himself “Of course Smaug wasn’t going to keep everything clean, he didn’t even have thumbs.” Dropping his dusting rag onto the table he looked around, twenty books down another couple hundred to go. Not to mention the thousands of scrolls that needed to be re-written or cleaned up; of course Balin was helping when he could but the elder had responsibilities of his own as Thorin’s advisor. 

“They say the first sign of madness is talking to oneself” He was not ashamed to admit that he may or may not have squeaked, after all one does not expect to hear a voice from behind them. Especially when that voice belonged to a Hobbit lass that had already departed from their world. 

“Billa” Ori breathed in what was a mixture of awe and confusion. In front of him Billa stood, leaning up against the chair he had just vacated. Her hair tied in a ponytail as she stood there wearing a dress similar to the one she wore when they first met. “How?” Was the soft question as he walked towards her, it becoming clearer by the second how he could see through her body. 

She smiled sadly “I wish I knew Ori”

Slowly he circled her, finally coming to a stop in front of her once more. “Fili thought he was going mad Billa, I didn’t think he was not after how my amad behaved after adad died. She said she could still see him…I wasn’t sure. But…it’s really you?” 

“It’s really me. I just wanted to say hello and see if you were ok, I’ve spoken to some of the others. I would have come to see you sooner however there are…limitations to how far I can go.” She tilted her head slightly, giving him a soft smile. “You’re acting very calm, if it was me seeing my dead friend I’m sure I would panic.”  
Moving to the chair he settled himself down, putting his head in his hands “Oh trust me. I’m questioning my own sanity at the moment. Even if I was going mad seeing you is not the worst thing to happen, it would be more of a comfort actually. A familiar comforting face, though it does make me want to hug you which I’m pretty sure is impossible because all ghost tales say we can’t touch you. Can I actually touch you? That’s a stupid question I’m sorry Billa. Have you spoken to Thorin? I’m sure he would love to see you even for a few moments. And you said you spoke to some of the others? Does that include Fili? Did Fili really see you?”

The ethereal Hobbit knelt at his side, giving him one of her soft comforting smiles. “I don’t have long Ori, so I’ll answer as many questions as I can. Yes, I did go to Fili. I didn’t want to hurt or scare him but he’s a lot more fragile than I first thought.” She sighed ducking her head “I haven’t been to see Thorin yet, I can’t bring myself to speak with him. I will tell you the same thing that I’ve said to one of the others, I’m trapped here Ori. For some reason by spirit is bound to Erebor. In the beginning I could go no further than the tomb but each day I’ve been able to get further. So far the library is as far as I can reach before I feel something pulling and tearing inside of me, when that happens I have to go back.” Ori raised his head to look her in the eyes “I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. And to tell you to talk to Fili” A mischievous look appeared on her face “You weren't very discreet in hiding your feelings on our travels. Don’t waste time Ori, speak to him and make sure he knows how you feel.”

Ori bowed his head once more, this time a soft sniffle coming from him “We miss you Billa, I miss you.” When he raised his head once more it was with tears in his eyes “Please don’t go again” Reaching a hand out he watched as it passed through her arm, the tears began to flow freely. 

“I have to Ori, but I promise even if you can’t see me I’ll still be here. I promise.” After that the two simply fell into silence, the odd sniffle breaking the silence, until just a few minutes later Billa had completely vanished from view. Leaning back in his chair he took a deep breath, tilting his head back and wiping away the tears until he felt strong enough to stand up and leave the library. Pausing in the doorway for a moment before going to find Fili, wondering whether the Prince would want to get something to eat with him and whether they could continue their ‘discussion’ from earlier.  
\--  
In my head Ori, Dori and Nori all share the same father who died in a terrible accident. So in my head she wasn’t a tart but rather a widower who was left raising three dwarrows on her own. 

Khuzdul Translations:

Sigin’adad - Grandfather

Sigin’amad - Grandmother

Amad - Mother

Adad - Father


	6. Nori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back again! I’m just so sorry about the huge gaps between these chapters, I try to update as regularly but I don’t want to write something quickly and give you a crappy chapter. University, work and life are a pain in the backside and keep me from writing as often as I’d like. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and thank you so much for bearing with me. Anyway, enjoy <3

In retrospect pretending to assault Dwalin was not the smartest choice he had ever made, especially when it resulted in him being locked in a cell. The aforementioned dwarf sitting on the other side of the bars, leaning back casually in his chair as he spun with of Nori’s knives in his left hand. Huffing Nori sat back in the cell, leaning against the wall and giving his keeper a glare.

“You are an utter bastard” He muttered miserably “I was just teasing, had no intention of hurting you.” 

Dwalin snorted, pointing the knife in Nori’s direction “Aye, I knew that. They on the other hand, did not. Bad choice Nori, ‘attacking’ the captain of the King’s guard. You had to know they’d give you a good thrashing for it.” 

“I didn’t even draw blood!” He protested arms thrown out wide “All I did was drop from the rafters of the guard house onto your shoulders. Hardly what you would call an ‘attack’.” With a huff he crossed his arms and huddled in on himself. Dwalin on the other hand simply laughed, grinning at his friend.

“Ah, don’t worry about it lad. Thorin’ll make sure you’re out of here in no time.” 

An eyebrow was raised “And why won’t you be the one to let me out?” 

“I was the one who was attacked you see” Dwalin stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world “Not allowed to get involved with the charges against my own attacker, I could have a grudge you see. Might want to beat the holy hell out of you before you even get to a trail.” A grin slowly stretched across his face “Not that I haven’t before, but with great power comes great responsibility and all that shit.” 

Groaning Nori whacked his head on the wall behind him “You are one sadistic bastard. Food in here tastes like shit.” 

“Be grateful you’re being fed” Was Dwalin’s response “The others didn’t want to feed you but I can just imagine the rant I’d get from Balin if I let you go without.” 

“Thank Mahal for older brothers in that case.” Sobering up he gave Dwalin a serious look “How’s Fili doing’? I haven’t had a chance to see him over the last few days. All I know is that he and Ori went for a walk along the ramparts yesterday.” 

“He’s doing alright from what I’ve heard. Dis won’t speak about it but I think he’s still having night terrors, Oin had to go up to their rooms last night. I passed him in the corridors and he was muttering something about sleeping herbs.” The two lapsed into a comfortable silence before Dwalin spoke once more “So he went for a walk with Ori eh?”

Nori grinned “Aye. You’d think they’d have just kissed and gotten it over and done with already wouldn’t you? They were so bloody obvious it was painful, I think the only ones who don’t know how much they like each other is them.”

“Well Kili is with that elf lass now so there’s no reason they can’t be together. Kili likes the dams, he’s more than capable of providing Thorin with an heir.” Dwalin returned Nori’s grin “Ten coppers says Ori will be the first one to make a move”

“My little brother? Are we talking about the same Ori? Ten says Fili moves first.” Reaching a hand through the bars the two dwarves laughed as they shook hands.

“You’re on.”  
\--  
“One of these days you’ll learn that following the law is a good idea” Thorin muttered as he watched the guards remove Nori’s cuffs.

“But then who would keep your on your toes your kingliness?” Was the sarcastic reply 

Huffing Thorin clasped his shoulder and led him out of the prison “You do realise that I have two nephews and a scheming sister? I have more than enough people keeping me on my toes. If you really want to talk to Dwalin more often just walk find him like any normal person does.” The King under the Mountain walked off leaving a blushing and protesting Nori behind him.

“Arsehole” Nori muttered as Thorin’s royal ass disappeared from view, unconsciously he rubbed his wrists. With a huff he turned in the opposite direction with the intention of going to bother his brother in the tailor’s guild. Of course that would most likely lead to Dori beating him up, which in turn would most likely lead to a trip to Oin’s clinic. 

Oh well!   
\--  
“If you’re going to sit there you may as well make yourself useful” Dori finally said, looking up from his sketches and staring at Nori whom had been sat quietly in the chair on the other side of the room for a few hours. He tapped the book sitting beside him “Thorin has asked that I make a dress for Dis for her age-day, I can’t quite decide on the colour scheme bar the typical royal blue. The dress design is inside here as well as the fabrics” If there was one thing that unnerved Dori, it was Nori being silent as it usually meant that something was bothering the thief. He watched as Nori stood silently and crossed the room to take the book from him before returning to his seat. 

With a shake of his head Dori’s attention returned to the sketch he was working on. Both brothers falling into silence once more, only the background sounds of the dwarves bustling about outside providing any noise at all. Only when Nori called his name did Dori realise that yet another two hours had passed; with a sigh he leant back in his seat and looked over at Nori. Startling ever so slightly when he saw that Ori had also joined them at some point.

“Oh, Ori I didn’t hear you come in” The eldest Ri sibling said, stretching his legs out. With a soft huff Ori nudged Nori’s legs open and sat down on the ground between them, leaning against the chair and looking up at the ceiling. Dori raised an eyebrow at the lack of greeting and turned to look at Nori, who simply shrugged, while at the same time being careful not to disturb the piles of fabric in his lap.

“I saw her” Ori suddenly blurted out, immediately gaining the attention of both of his siblings.

Leaning forward in his seat Dori carefully moved his sketches to the side “Who did you see Ori?” He asked. Much like the rest of the Company Dori had heard about Fili’s encounter with the ghost of Billa, and the mental breakdown that accompanied it almost immediately afterwards. Ori finally turned his gaze from the ceiling and settled it on Dori, giving him a rather flat look that seemed to confirm Dori’s suspicions. “Ori, are you sure you know what you saw? Your mind could simply be playing tricks on you. Wishful thinking if you will, Fili believes he saw her and now your mind is trying to convince you that you saw the same.”

“I know what I saw Dori. Billa spoke with me, she said her spirit is trapped here and that she cannot move on.” This time it was Nori who responded, clearing the fabrics away and moving from his chair. Kneeling down in front of his younger brother. “Nori you have to believe me. She said that she can’t move far from her tomb before it feels as though something is hurting her.” Seeing that Ori was quickly becoming hysterical Nori gently cupped his face.

“Ori calm down. I believe you but you have to understand where Dori’s coming from.” Removing his hands from Ori’s face he sat back on his heels, listening as Dori pottered about behind him before settling down on the ground beside the two. “We need to talk through this and you need to tell us exactly what you saw okay?” Ori nodded “Good, now start from the beginning” And so the youngest went about discussing the events of the previous night and his earlier discussions with Fili. Once he had finished his tale Ori sniffed, accepting Dori’s handkerchief to wipe away his tears. Nori ran a hand over his face, sharing a brief look with Dori who gave him a simple nod, he looked back to Ori allowing Dori to speak.

“Nori and I are going to have a quick chat ok?” The youngest nodded, watching as his elder brothers went into the store room just off to the side of Dori’s office. Once inside and away from prying ears Nori groaned and put his hands on his hips. “Mahal, first Fili and now Ori.” Dori shook his head “What do you think?”

“Well he wasn’t lying that’s for sure. Whatever happened Ori is positive that he saw Billa last night.” Nori answered as he paced the room “It could just have been an incredibly vivid dream for all we know” 

“I presume you haven’t seen her?” Dori asked earning a shake of Nori’s head in response “Neither have I”

After a few more moments Nori spoke up once more “I can go and speak to Dwalin, see if he or Balin have had any of these dreams. If not perhaps Oin would be able to shed some light on it.”   
“You go and speak with Dwalin. I’ll stay with Ori; Mahal knows I’m not leaving him on his own at the moment. I’ll go and speak with Oin tomorrow, see if he’s seen her.” Nori moved to return to the office but was stopped by Dori’s hand on his arm “Do-“He sighed “Do you think it’s possible that Billa’s spirit could still be here?”

“Amad saw Adad Dori” Was the reply accompanied by a shrug “It could be wishful thinking or some hallucinogenic, although I doubt it’s the latter because it would have to be something in the air if both Fili and Ori have seen her. And if that was the case we should have seen her as well by now” Freeing himself from Dori’s hold Nori re-joined Ori, leaving his concerned elder sibling behind to think about what had happened.

 

\--  
Moving swiftly through Erebor Nori soon found himself outside the guard’s barracks, nodding to the two on duty outside and giving them a grin when they glared in his direction. Walking up to the dwarf standing at the desk he nodded, bracing his arms on the wood.

“Afternoon Naron would you do he a favour and tell Captain Dwalin that I need to speak with him?” Yet another glare but the dwarf did as asked, leaving the Spymaster where he stood. “Such polite dwarrow” He hummed to himself, glancing around at the other guards on duty. Several minutes later were accompanied by heavy footsteps as Dwalin made himself known, the guards parting to allow him through. 

“And here I was thinking you wouldn’t be showing your face anytime soon” Dwalin grunted folding his arms over his armour “Why are you here Nori?” 

“To see my favourite guard Captain of course!” He laughed holding his arms out before leaning in close, his tone becoming sombre “I need to talk to you about something important, somewhere where little birds can’t eavesdrop” If at all possible Nori was sure that Dwalin’s face darkened further, the Captain waving a hand behind him before turning and leading Nori back in the same direction he had come from. 

Dwarrow of all kinds were bustling about, going about their duties whether they be training or simply keeping the barracks clean. As for the building itself it was typical of what one would expect of a dwarvish structure; walls, floor and ceiling all bare stone save for the odd bit of decorative armament strung up on the walls, relics of battles past. Though logically Nori knew the colourings were as such due to the nature of the building, being carved into the mountain itself, that did nothing to curb his thoughts that they could have added a little colour to the otherwise depressing building. But alas, the guards focused solely on the functionality and not decoration. 

Turning down one of the many corridors the two approached a large ornate steel door. Grunting to the two guards Dwalin waved them off, opening the door and granting Nori access before shutting it behind them both. Without a word the larger Dwarrow made his way to one of the many cabinets in the room, opening it and pulling out a decanter. Nori quirked a brow.

“Whiskey? Isn’t that a human thing?” Dwalin simply huffed in response and poured out two glasses, offering one to the spymaster whom accepted it more out of politeness than anything.

“Bard gave me a couple of bottles after I took out that assassin the other week.” Dwalin grunted as he dropped into his chair, looking for all the world far older than he was. “What’s wrong?”

With a sigh of his own Nori settled down in a chair, for the second time that day being scrutinised and feeling quite lazy. Swirling the whiskey in its glass he observed Dwalin for a few seconds before speaking “Ori’s saw Billa last night” He watched as Dwalin’s eyebrows rose in surprise “Apparently when they went for that walk yesterday Fili told him everything. I don’t want to believe that Ori could be suffering some form of mental trauma, fuelled by Fili’s own but Dori and I have spoken about it and it just seems…strange, so to speak. Ori said that he had a proper conversation with her, that she looked and spoke as Billa did and that she informed him her spirit was bound to Erebor.” He watched in keen interest as Dwalin dropped his head down, rubbing his forehead as though seriously pained “Have you seen or heard her?” Dwalin’s head jolted upwards.

“If I’d have seen her Nori you can bet your backside that I would have told someone, Balin at the very least.” Nori watched in interest as Dwalin drank the entirety of his drink in one go, setting the glass down harsher than strictly necessary. “So what? You think they did actually see her? Because I’ve seen many a dwarrow go insane with loss, claiming to have seen someone they cared deeply for even after death” Dwalin remained silent, considering the other for a few brief moments, surprised by the openness of Nori’s facial expressions. “You really do. You think they saw her” 

“I’ve seen a lot of things Dwalin, some of which you too have seen. My own amad claimed that she had see my adad long after he died.” Nori set his glass on the floor, stood up and paced around “What’s to say that Billa isn’t still here? We know that the Dark One is still alive. Even if Gandalf had never told us of what happened in Dol Guldur we both know that the bastard won’t die that easily! Just look at Mirkwood and the poison that is still in the world! If his spirit survived why couldn’t Billa’s?” Climbing to his feet Dwalin swiftly moved to grab Nori’s shoulders, forcing the other to stop his pacing.

“Calm yourself” He demanded 

Nori shook his head, shoulders slumping “Dwalin if she is alive, no matter what form, then we have to help her” 

“Aye but panicking shall not do anything to help. We’ll need to go about this quietly, Mahal knows Thorin had only just begun to cope and then everything with Fili happened. We need to keep this quiet for now, find out if what Ori told you is possible or if it’s been recorded before.”

“Since when have you ever been the rational one?” Nori grumped after a couple of minutes earning a chuckle from Dwalin.

“Since Balin threw a chair at me after I nearly agreed to an arranged marriage because I was bored.” Nori shook his head and chuckled softly, Dwalin may come across as this rather strong character but he was still a child at heart.

“Do you know if Balin has seen her?” Dwalin shook his head

“If he has he hasn’t told me.” Nori huffed and rubbed his eyes, dropping down into his seat as Dwalin did the same. 

“Dori hasn’t either but he’s going to speak with Oin tomorrow and find out if he’s seen Billa at all.” The former-thief groaned and tilted his head back. “Okay. So we know that both Fili and Kili have supposedly seen her. Ori says he has and I’m inclined to believe him purely because of how terrified he looked this morning when he came to us.” 

“Could there be some form of gas coming up from the mines? I know adad used to complain about dwarves hallucinating when they hit something.” 

“It’s possible. I’ll swing by and speak with Bofur before I head home.” Dwalin raised an eyebrow “What?” 

“You should go home as soon as you can, if nothing else Ori will need you. He’ll be too nervous to sleep in case he sees her again tonight.” 

“I suppose.” Nori finally conceded. 

“Look if it makes you feel any better I’ll check with Balin tonight and go and speak with Bofur first thing in the morning. Once I’ve spoken to both I’ll come and find you” A nod “Good, now get your scrawny arse home.” Nori decided to take that as a compliment rather than an insult as he stood up and made to leave. “Oh and Nori.” He paused and looked over his shoulder to look at Dwalin. “We’ll get to the bottom of this I promise and if Billa is still around, even if it’s just her spirit, we’ll help her.”   
\--  
Having decided he didn’t want to head straight home after speaking with Dwalin Nori had chosen to wander the parts of Erebor that were still undergoing construction. Yet somehow he found himself standing in front of Billa’s tomb, gently tracing the carving of her name. 

“You shouldn’t be here Billa” He said softly “You should be back in the Shire among the rolling hills, with all of your pretty flowers and trees.” Ducking his head Nori sat down, his back against the stone as he tried not to imagine Billa’s body behind him. “We should never have asked you to come with us. Not that I wouldn’t have wanted you to, you were one of the only people I’ve ever been able to actually call a friend and you didn’t deserve this.” He took a shaky breath “Did they see you? Because if they did I’d love to see you as well and see if we can find a way for you to go to your Lady’s fields.” 

“I want to go home” If anyone asked he would deny jumping at the soft voice. Jumping to his feet he rapidly looked for the source of the voice and was greeted by the sight of a almost translucent hobbit lass sitting on the tomb. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you jump” Nori could feel his heart beating harshly in his chest as he moved closer to her. “I didn’t mean to upset everyone either but that’s all I seem to be doing at the moment.” It almost appeared as though she was crying but that could not be possible, this apparition looked and sounded like Billa but how was he to trust his mind at the moment? “I’m real Nori, I promise I’m real. Please believe me” ‘Billa’ begged “I don’t know what else to do, I tried to go and speak to Thorin tonight but it hurt so badly.” Deciding to believe the ghost he spoke up.

“What do you mean?” He asked softly, leaning over and putting his hand near her. 

“Sometimes I can’t leave this room, something pulls at me and it feels like I’m being torn in half. Other times I can go further and see the others. Gloin’s house has been the furthest I could go but I desperately wanted to see Thorin tonight. It hurt me Nori, really hurt me. I’m scaring everyone and I don’t know what to do. No one is insane and I didn’t want to hurt anyone but I don’t want to be alone.” It almost sounded as though she was sobbing now “I’m scared. I don’t want to be stuck like this anymore, I just want the pain to stop” 

In his lifetime Nori had done some rather questionable things but climbing on top of the tomb where his friend’s body was had to be one of the most uncomfortable, despite the fact he was moving closer to the ghost of said friend. Sitting in front of her he gave her a comforting smile. 

“We’ll stop the pain Billa” He reassured her “I promise you I’ll help to stop the pain and we’ll make sure you can move on.” The ‘ghost’ seemed to sniff softly and rub at her eyes.

“I didn’t mean to scare everyone Nori”   
“I know you didn’t Billa.” Having seemingly calmed herself she looked at him

“I know I was scary when I spoke to Fili. I was confused and hurting but I needed someone to talk to and he was the first person I could find” Nori moved closer to her, observing her movements before speaking.

“It’s okay, everything will be okay. I’ll go and speak with Fili first thing in the morning, tell him he wasn’t imagining you and that he isn’t going insane. He’ll understand, everyone will. I promise you this” He reached out and hovered his hands over hers, unwilling to try to touch her when he logically knew he would not be able to “Don’t worry about anything. I’ll deal with it and together as a family we’ll make sure you aren’t in any more pain.” Billa nodded and sniffed once more, dropping her head to look at Nori’s hands. The dwarf shuddering when she tried to touch him only for her hands to pass straight through his. “That was a strange feeling” He mumbled. 

“Sorry” Billa replied “I’ve been trying practicing touching things but I can’t do it, it’s weird though because I can pass through walls and doors but I don’t fall through anything.” Her attention went from Nori to her own tomb, ghostly fingers running over the inscriptions. “I saw my own body yesterday after I spoke to Ori. I wasn’t really paying attention and it scared me, seeing myself dead…” It was at this point that Nori desperately wished he could reach out and hug her, to see your own body must have been horrific. “It made all of this real. To know that I’m actually dead but I can’t go to my Lady Yvanna’s fields and see my parents. Did I do something wrong? Did I upset Lord Eru or any of the Valar?” 

“No!” Nori protested, not believing that such a gentle woman could even consider she had angered the Valar. “Billa you haven’t done anything to upset anyone I promise you. It’s possible that they just want you to get some closure before you move on. We all miss you so much Billa” Noticing the look on her face he continued “Thorin especially. He’s devastated and so very sorry for what he said to you.” Another sniffle.

“I desperately tried to go to see him but I can’t. Every time I get close to him I get this awful pain, it feels like I’m being torn in two.” She was now openly sobbing (as much as a spirit could openly sob anyway) “All I want is to tell him I love him and that I forgive him for what he said.” 

“I promise you this Billa, as soon as I’ve spoken with Fili I will speak with Thorin and ask him to come down here.” 

Billa nodded once clearly contemplating something “Nori…will you…stay with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone again” 

“Of course I will” Nori gave her a reassuring smile. Staying by her tomb for the night was hardly the most uncomfortable place he had spent a night and if it meant little to no sleep it was a price he was willing to pay; Billa deserved company and it was the least he could do for her. “I’ve got some fantastic stories to tell you”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay or Nay? Continue abandon? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
